


Dream a Little Dream

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Armel Lebeau non aveva mai prestato tanta attenzione al negozio di ferramenta accanto alla sua sartoria, o almeno non lo aveva fatto fino a quando Emma Swan non era arrivata a Storybrooke.





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **✗ OUAT/The Musketeer**  
>  **➥ Prompt:** Addormentarsi e sognare  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Aramis (Armel Lebeau), Porthos (Gérard Favreau)  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1500  
>  **➥ Note:** Ho lavorato per ANNI a questa fic e con il prompt del COWT sono finalmente riuscita a iniziarla e finirla. Un finale un po' triste, ma era proprio quello che volevo**

Armel Lebeau non aveva mai prestato tanta attenzione al negozio di ferramenta accanto alla sua sartoria, o almeno non lo aveva fatto fino a quando Emma Swan non era arrivata a Storybrooke.

Prima di quel momento, doveva ammetterlo, la sua vita era sempre stata  _ ‘monotona’ _ . Lavorava, andava andava da Granny a mangiare e a cercare di convincere Ruby ad uscire con lui e... nient’altro. Ogni singolo giorno si ripeteva uguale a quello precedente, sin da quando aveva memoria.

Quindi, aveva interpretato l’arrivo di quella visitatrice, che era la prima dopo chissà quanto tempo, come una  _ ‘ventata d’aria nuova’ _ . Era infatti davvero raro per Storybrooke accogliere turisti e come era ovvio il suo arrivo aveva creato una sorta di curiosità generale.

Era una donna stupenda - quello Armel l'aveva notato subito -, dal carattere forte e autoritario che, da quel che si diceva, era entrata subito in conflitto con un'altra donna altrettanto bella: il sindaco Mills.

Storybrooke non era una città grandissima e le voci erano in grado di diffondersi molto rapidamente, e da quel che si diceva: Emma Swan era la madre biologica di Henry, il figlio di Regina. Era un pettegolezzo succulento per tutti e Armel non poteva non provare una sorta di insana eccitazione all'idea di poter assistere allo scontro tra quelle due donne.

Tuttavia, l'unica scossa che ricevette su quella causata dal crollo della miniera che, con il suo piccolo terremoto, aveva fatto cadere la bellissima insegna della sua sartoria. Era stato proprio quel improvviso  _ ‘incidente’ _ a spingerlo ad entrare nella ferramenta perché, ad una rapida occhiata, l’insegna non era uscita poi così male dalla caduta, e si era convinto di poter risolvere il danno acquistando gli attrezzi giusti.

Il campanellio della porta della ferramenta, chiamata  _ Iron Mask _ , accolse il suo ingresso accompagnato subito da una voce profonda proveniente dal retro bottega: «Arrivo subito!»

Pur non avendo mai prestato attenzione al negozio, Armel sapeva benissimo chi vi lavorava. Il proprietario si chiamava Gérard Favreau, ed anche se lavoravano l'uno accanto all'altro, non era mai riuscito a rivolgergli la parola. Non sapeva perché a dirla tutta, ma c’era sempre un qualcosa che gli impediva di parlarci… e visto che Armel era un tipo  _ ‘oscenamente romantico’ _ aveva etichettato quella situazione con una semplice parola:  _ destino. _

Quindi, se la sua insegna era caduta ed in quel momento si trovava proprio all'interno della ferramenta, in procinto di parlare per la primissima volta con Gérard, doveva per forza trattarsi del fato.

Attese poco meno di un minuto e la figura alta e muscolosa del padrone della ferramenta fece la sua comparsa dietro il bancone, lasciando il retro del negozio. Era un uomo dalla pelle scura, con una cicatrice sotto l'occhio sinistro e la barba ispida. La sua presenza sembrava essere in grado di incutere sia timore che sicurezza, sensazioni che però Armel sentì quasi svanire dietro una strana familiarità. Era assurdo, quello era ovvio, ma quella sensazione era lì: palese come il sole di mezzogiorno.

«Posso aiutarti?», domandò Gérard, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. Cercò di rivolgergli un sorriso gentile per salutarlo, allontanando quelle emozioni prive di senso.

«Vorrei riparare l'insegna della mia sartoria. Il crollo della miniera l'ha fatta cadere e si è danneggiata», spiegò, «e ho pensato di poterlo fare da me... con gli strumenti giusti».

L'uomo piegò le labbra un po' verso l'alto, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti. Quel movimento fece flettere i suoi muscoli e Armel non poté non notarlo - gli piacevano le donne, di quello ne era certo, ma non era neanche indifferente alla bellezza in generale.

«Quindi tu… sei Armel, quello che lavora qui accanto, giusto?», domandò come se stesse cercando di associare il suo nome ad un volto.

«Esattamente», rispose tranquillamente, «Mentre tu… Gérard se non sbaglio».

L’uomo sorrise ed annuì.

«Il crollo della miniera ha creato non pochi problemi anche a me nel retro», spiegò con un vago cenno nella mano.

«Posso immaginare», ribatté Armel appoggiandosi a sua volta al bancone con un movimento naturale e forse un po’ troppo ammiccante. Non poteva farne a meno, era nella sua natura.

In ogni caso, Gérard non sembrò infastidito.

«Comunque… ho tutto quello che cerchi», rispose infatti l’altro, e Armel fu quasi certo di aver colto un pizzico di malizia in quell'affermazione. Un qualcosa che lo spinse, inconsciamente, a proseguire con quell’innocente gioco: come se fosse la cosa più naturale di quel mondo.

Sorrise e si umettò le labbra, commentando con un basso e gentile: «Sono certo che sarai in grado di soddisfare tutte le mie richieste».

A dirla tutta, Armel non era tipo da corteggiamento lampo né apprezzava le classiche relazioni da una notte, ma quando quella sera stessa si ritrovò nell'appartamento di Gérard, a baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani e ad esplorare quel suo corpo forte e muscoloso, si sentì pronto a rivedere tutte le sue priorità.

Gérard, oltre la bellezza, aveva un umorismo simile al suo. Era piacevole parlarci e, come se non bastasse, sembrava sapere alla perfezione come e dove toccarlo. Non erano mai stati insieme - se lo sarebbe sicuramente ricordato -, ma ancora una volta Armel si ritrovò a notare quanto tutta quella situazione lo facesse sentire a suo agio in quello strano senso di familiarità.

Niente di tutto quello aveva senso, però era piacevole e non se la sentiva di lamentarsi. Perché il sesso lo lasciava particolarmente soddisfatto e quando la mattina Gérard gli aveva preparato la colazione, Armel comprese di aver fatto la scelta più giusta nel rimanere lì e non darsela a gambe.

Ciò che tuttavia non era stato in grado di prevedere erano stati i sogni. Non era mai stato un tipo da sogno a dirla tutta perché, sin da quando aveva memoria, non aveva mai sognato niente. Era più che normale non ricordare quello che la sua mente era in grado di creare durante la notte, ma da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Gérard le cose sembravano essere cambiate, perché quando si addormentava gli sembrava quasi di vivere un'altra vita proprio insieme al suo nuovo amante.

Un'esistenza a dir poco fiabesca, se proprio doveva definirla in qualche modo. Con spade e abiti antichi che sarebbero stati benissimo in un film ambientato in Francia, all'epoca dei moschettieri.

Già, si diceva al suo risveglio, proprio moschettieri. Perché quello che aveva iniziato a sognare sembrava avere una definizione ben precisa che, notte dopo notte, assumeva una forma sempre più delineata.

Probabilmente quello era il modo che il suo cervello aveva per invitarlo ad una vita più spericolata o avventurosa, perché era solito sognare combattimenti e altre battaglie, durante le quali era affiancato non solo da Gérard, ma anche da altre due persone che, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a riconoscere... anche se, ironicamente, le conosceva per nome: Athos e D'Artagnan.

Gli veniva sempre da ridere quando si svegliava, perché quei due nomi erano quelli dei protagonisti di una storia fittizia e non quelli di persone che conosceva realmente. Ma la sua mente continuava a negare quella sua convinzione, portandolo a desiderare di addormentarsi ancora per sognare di nuovo quella vita. L'esistenza in cui lui era Aramis e combatteva fianco a fianco non solo con Porthos, la persona più importante della sua vita, ma anche con gli altri Moschettieri del Re.

Era assurdo e frustrante. Un qualcosa talmente fuori dal mondo da sembrargli anche altrettanto reale.

Ovviamente, Armel non aveva il coraggio di parlarne con Gérard perché sarebbe stato folle. Non poteva di certo andare a dirgli:  _ «Sai, ogni notte sogno di essere Aramis. Sì, quello dei moschettieri. E tu sei Porthos. Divertente, vero? Beh, sai cosa è più buffo? Il fatto che erano amanti. Come noi». _

L'avrebbe sicuramente preso per stupido e non voleva rovinare quella relazione che si stava evolvendo in modo estremamente piacevole e naturale - nonostante i tanti problemi che si ritrovavano ad affrontare.

Gérard era importante per lui, gli piaceva  _ per davvero.  _ E non voleva rovinare tutto solo per  _ dei sogni. _

Tuttavia, per quanto amasse la realtà, non poteva fare a meno di desiderare di tornare in quel mondo onirico che notte dopo notte sembrava aggiungere ulteriori dettagli a quella storia. Era come un puzzle, fatto di tanti piccoli pezzi, che attendeva solamente di essere completato. E Armel sapeva non solo di essere un romanticone ma anche estremamente curioso.

Doveva sapere cosa stava accadendo in quei sogni perché, la storia di Aramis e Porthos si era evoluta in modo sicuramente troppo fantasioso, con la minacciosa voce di una  _ 'maledizione'  _ e con dei nomi come quelli di Biancaneve, del Principe Azzurro e della Regina Cattiva.

Era tutto assurdo. Molto più folle dell’immaginarsi, notte dopo notte, come un membro dei Moschettieri.

Però per Armel quel _ luogo onirico _ era diventato come una droga, una dipendenza che gli impediva di restare ancorato al mondo reale che era ben più importante di un sogno.

Una realtà che, magari, gli avrebbe anche potuto donare un _ lieto fine _ per la sua relazione con Gérard... ma che suo malgrado continuava a non essere in grado di accettare.

 


End file.
